


Where are they now? Narcissa & Lucius

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Malfoy Manor, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Lucius and Narcissa after the war.





	Where are they now? Narcissa & Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

After Voldemort’s death, Lucius and Narcissa stood in the great hall comforting their son and generally feeling out of place. It had been a long time since Lucius stopped believing in Voldemort’s mission, and Narcissa had only ever been following along with her husband (like any good wife of status would do). Lucius only did what he felt he had to do to save his family, even if he was severely misguided.

Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco are taken into custody when the Aurors and other Ministry officials arrive. They spend several weeks in (separate) cells until the day of their trials. Narcissa is able to sit with her son, as their hearings will be conducted at the same time. She is convinced that they will be sentenced to death or, at the very least, a lifetime in Azkaban. As it turns out, both are spared from such a fate by none other than Harry Potter.

Harry speaks in favor of Narcissa, citing her obvious love for Draco being the driving force of her motivations leading up to and during the war. He also tells of how she defied Voldemort and risked everything by lying about Harry’s “death” in the Forbidden Forest. Harry’s word holds more weight than even the Malfoys realized because Narcissa is sentenced to nothing more than house arrest. She wants to thank Harry after the sentence is given, but he is already gone.

Lucius is not so lucky. Harry feels no sympathy for the man, and therefore gives no testimony. He is sentenced to life in Azkaban for his crimes. Lucius, however, has always been about self-preservation and he makes a bargain with the Ministry. He gives up the name and location of every single Death Eater still alive. He divulges secrets that he swore he would take to his grave. Any question the Aurors have for him he answers. For his cooperation, his sentence in Azkaban is reduced to only 10 years. Narcissa doesn’t get to visit him because of her house arrest, but at least she knows they will have a future together eventually.

Only a few months into his sentence, someone breaks into Lucius’s cell and attacks him. It’s a former Death Eater that Lucius turned in. The guards catch him, but it’s too late. Narcissa mourns her husband, and realizes just how little family she has left anymore. She sends an owl to Andromeda in hopes that her last living sister will be willing to meet with her. Andromeda, who never wanted to be estranged from her sister in the first place, agrees to visit the Manor. Her only condition is that she be allowed to bring her grandson Teddy, Narcissa’s great-nephew, along.

Their house elves have been sent to Hogwarts, so Narcissa readies Draco’s old nursery in preparation for her sister’s arrival. She cleans the dragon-theme crib and rocking chair, even going so far as to wash the blankets by hand. When everything is ready and Narcissa has a chance to sit and relax, she starts to get anxious. What if her sister has changed her mind and doesn’t show up? What if she takes one step inside the Manor and decides that Narcissa isn’t worth it? What if Teddy hates her because of what happened to his parents? What if-- Narcissa’s negative thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell charm at the front door.

She swiftly makes her way down the hall, shoulders and chin held high as she opens the door. Andromeda smiles wide, eyes watery, and lets out a quiet, “Cissy!” Narcissa lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and reaches out to hug her sister, being careful not to jostle the sleeping baby who must be Teddy.

Not knowing quite where to start, but always knowing how to be a gracious hostess, Narcissa leads Andromeda to a small sitting room and offers tea. After the tea has been served Narcissa makes her apologies and offer condolences for the loss of Nymphadora and Remus, and Andromeda returns with condolences of her own. The silence afterwards is heavy and a little uncomfortable. Teddy begins to whine and make little noises as he wakes up, and that is what ultimately gets the sisters talking. When several hours have passed, Andromeda regretfully collects Teddy from Narcissa’s arms. They both know that their relationship will not be repaired instantly, and they make plans for Andromeda to visit again in a few days.

Narcissa retires to her rooms feeling better than she has in years. Draco is becoming more distant and she still misses Lucius every day, but repairing her relationship with Andromeda will go a long way in helping her heal. She talks to Draco the next morning and asks him to meet his first-cousin-once-removed the next time Andromeda visits. She would bet everything left in their Gringotts vault on the fact that Teddy will help Draco heal, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write so much more about Andromeda and Narcissa, and about Draco and Teddy, but I have additional stories in mind for each of them! So if this felt unfulfilling or unfinished, stay tuned for future updates.


End file.
